The Envoy
by Lucifer Roosevelt
Summary: Protagonis melawan Protagonis. Apa yang ada dibenakmu? Aneh? Didunia ini apapun bisa terjadi sekalipun itu terdengar mustahil. Warn Inside/AuthorNubi


**Disclaimer : Naruto** **to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **HS DxD** **to Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Main Character : Hagoromo Ootsutsuki**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Romance (dikit), Dll.**

 **Summary :** Protagonis melawan Protagonis. Apa yang ada dibenakmu? Aneh? Didunia ini apapun bisa terjadi sekalipun itu terdengar mustahil.

 **Warning : (miss) Typos, Newbie, Bahasa kurang baik, alur tak jelas, dll.**

 **Persembahan Author Newbie**

 **The Envoy**

 **Prolog**

Protagonis melawan Protagonis. Apa yang ada dibenakmu? Aneh? Didunia ini apapun bisa terjadi sekalipun itu terdengar mustahil. Seperti kejadian yang telah terjadi ini. Seorang lansia rentan yang telah meninggal beberapa puluh atau bahkan ratus tahun yang lalu yang telah menikmati 'kehidupan kedua' nya dan telah kembali muda lagi, dipanggil oleh Kami – _sama_ untuk dihidupkan kembali.

" Hagoromo " Panggil sang Kami – _sama_.

" Hai' " seorang pemuda berparas tampan, lembut namun tegas langsung muncul dihadapan sang Kami – _sama_ tanpa menunggu beberapa lama. Sosok Kami – _sama_ yang berwujud cahaya pun perlahan tapi pasti mendekati pemuda yang ia panggil 'Hagoromo' tadi.

" Kau adalah Manusia terbaik setelah para kekasihku, Hagoromo. " Ucap Kami – _sama_. Hagoromo pun hanya menundukan kepala tanda terima kasih karena dipuji oleh ' _Sang Pencipta_ ' dia tak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi karena didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sangat senang.

" Aku memberimu amanat " Hagoromo pun langsung membelakkan matanya. Dia sudah merasa amat damai di 'kehidupan' nya saat ini dan dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin menolak amanat dari penciptanya itu.

" Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu Hagoromo. Kau ingin menolak amanatku. Aku tau. Dan aku akan menjelaskannya agar setidaknya kau mengerti dan mungkin kau berubah pikiran. " Ucap Kami – _sama_ dengan sangat bijaksana.

" Ampuni Hamba, Kami – _sama_. Saya akan mendengarkan dulu penjelasan Anda. " Hagoromo sekali lagi menundukan kepala. Kali ini untuk meminta pengampunan penciptanya.

" Sebenarnya aku menciptakan banyak dunia. Mungkin lebih dikenal dengan istilah dimensi. Tiap dimensi berbeda – beda isinya. Banyak ciptaanku yang bereksperimen untuk menembus ruang antar dimensi. Namun anakku selalu membinasakan orang – orang yang masuk ke Ruang Dimensi. Ruang ini juga dikenal dengan Celah Dimensi. Kedua peliharaanku tersebut memang bertugas menjaga kekosongan Ruang Dimensi agar setiap ciptaanku yang lain tidak berpindah dimensi karena takdir mereka sudah tertulis sedemikian rupa. Walaupun mereka bisa merubahnya tetapi tetap ada batasannya.

Kedua peliharaanku itu adalah Naga Merah dan Naga Hitam. Para ciptaanku yang mengetahuinya dari sebatas legenda atau mitos menjulukinya Great Red dan Uroborous Dragon. Namun Uroborous Dragon bersifat congkak dan Great Red yang lebih kuat mengusirnya. Jadilah saat ini Great Red yang menjaga Ruang Dimensi sendirian. Sementara itu Uroborous Dragon tinggal di salah satu dimensi. Ruang Dimensi jadi terancam karena walaupun Great Red sangat amat kuat tetapi jika banyak dari kekuatan besar bergabung untuk menghancurkan Great Red maka ia akan tetap binasa. Jika Great Red Binasa dan Uroborous menggantikannya dan ia akan tetap dibinasakan oleh para ciptaanku yang sangat bersifat buruk. Maka dari itu aku memberikanmu amanat. " Kami – _sama_ memberi jeda sebentar agar Hagoromo mempersiapkan inderanya untuk menerima amanatnya.

" _Yang Pertama_ , Tuntunlah Uroborous Dragon agar bersedia kembali dengan saudaranya. Kau punya 'itu'. (membuat tangan Hagoromo menyentuh kepalanya dengan sendirinya) " Hagoromo pun terkaget sekaligus bingung akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kami – _sama_. Dia pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja tanda mengerti. Yang terbesit dalam pemikirannya tentang apa yang dimaksud oleh Kami – _sama_ adalah ' _Akal_ ' dan Kami – _sama_ yang mengetahui pemikiran Hagoromo hanya terkekeh lalu membalas.

" Pikirkanlah! lalu kau hanya butuh berdiam diri untuk menuntun Naga Hitam itu. " Hagoromo pun semakin dibuat bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Kami – _sama_.

" Hamba merasa bingung, Kami – _sama_. Anda seolah – olah memberikan teka – teki dengan petunjuk yang menyesatkan. " Ucap Hagoromo yang sudah menyerah dengan pemikirannya.

" Hmm.. Inilah yang aku maksud. Jika kau merasa bingung, berarti kau sudah memikirkan untuk menerima amanat dari-Ku bukan? " Tanya ' _Sang Pencipta_ ' tersebut.

Hagoromo yang mendengar itupun baru sadar akan apa yang telah dikatakannya. Memikirkan petunjuk ambigu yang telah diberikan Kami – _sama_ untuknya secara tidak langsung juga ia menerima amanat yang diberikan-Nya. Hagoromo semakin yakin, Kami – _sama_ memang yang Maha Cerdas, Hagoromo yang sejatinya sangat pintar terjebak dalam permainan kata. Kami – _sama_ yang mengetahui pemikiran Hagoromo ini tetap diam dan menunggu respon dari pendiri dunia shinobi itu.

" Hamba telah yakin, Kami – _sama_. Hamba akan menerima amanat dari Anda " Ucap Hagoromo setelah cukup lama memikirkannya.

" Hmm.. Baiklah berkaitan dengan _Yang Pertama_ tadi, aku akan memberimu secuil kekuatan-Ku dan kekuatanmu yang dulu tetap ada. Namun secuil kekuatan-Ku nantinya akan bangkit setelah kau berhasil menuntun Naga Hitam untuk kembali ke Ruang Dimensi. Ingat satu hal. Tindakan fisik bukan satu – satunya jalan akhir menuju kemenangan. Ingat itu! " Ucap Kami – _sama_ dengan nada tegas di akhir kalimat.

" Hai ' Kami – _sama_. " Balas Hagoromo dengan cepat.

" _Yang Kedua_. Di Dimensi tempat tinggal Uroborous Dragon, banyak terjadi pertikaian. Dari kelompok kecil hingga kelompok besar. Puncaknya adalah Great War yang melibatkan dari Fraksi Malaikat yang seharusnya taat pada-Ku dan cinta damai, Fraksi Iblis yang tak akan binasa hingga ' _Hari Akhir_ ' nanti kecuali dibinasakan, dan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh yang merupakan malaikat bersifat iblis hingga menodai sayap putihnya. Setelah itu banyak peperangan terjadi dari fraksi lain. Bahkan perang internal fraksi.

Lucunya, sebagian dari diriku yang sangat amat kecil yang aku buat untuk mengatur jalannya dimensi tersebut dikabarkan terbunuh dan terurai menjadi partikel cahaya oleh senjata dari salah satu iblis ciptaanku. Padahal pecahan diriku itu bisa berubah menjadi apapun dan tak akan pernah bisa mati dan tak akan pernah bisa dibinasakan. Berita itu tersebar secara terbatas. Hanya veteran Great War yang masih hidup saja lah yang mengetahui kabar tersebut namun tetap menjaga kerahasiaannya demi menjaga kepercayaan dari makhluk lain. Hanya segelintir ciptaanku yang sangat membangkang lah yang menyebarkannya untuk menyesatkan ciptaanku yang paling lemah disana, yakni manusia. " Kami – _sama_ memberikan jeda lagi untuk memberikan Hagoromo kesempatan untuk mencerna informasi yang diberikan oleh-Nya.

" Ampuni Hamba, Kami – _sama._ Karena memotong penjelasan Anda yang saya yakin belum selesasi sepenuhnya. Namun apa tugas kedua saya ? Apakah seperti dulu lagi seperti di dunia Shinobi untuk menjadi perantara perdamaian ? Maafkan Hamba jika pertanyaan saya kurang berkenan untuk anda. "

" Hmm.. Tugasmu adalah... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **MENGHANCURKAN DIMENSI "** Lanjut Kami – _sama_ setelah cukup lama memberi jeda. Tak bisa terelakkan lagi jika Hagoromo membulatkan matanya sebulat mungkin ketika mendengar Amanat atau Tugas dari Kami – _sama_ untuknya yang diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan tadi di akhir jeda.

Di kehidupan pertamanya sebagai Dewa Shinobi dia diberi tugas untuk memberikan ajaran ' _Ninshu_ ' yang kegunaan awalnya merupakan untuk melindungi dan mempertahankan diri. Namun pada realisasinya, ' _Ninshu_ ' malah disalah gunakan untuk pertarungan yang ujung – ujungnya mengakibatkan perang yang berkepanjangan. Puncaknya ketika kebangkitan ibunya yakni ' _Dewi Kelinci_ ' yang ingin memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia dan membangunnya lagi sesuai keinginannya. Sebelumnya atas izin dari Kami – _sama_ Hagoromo turun lagi ke dunianya hanya berupa roh untuk membantu atau lebih tepatnya memberikan kekuatannya kepada kedua reinkarnasi putranya, _Indra_ dan _Ashura_. Kami – _sama_ memberikan kesempatan tersebut kepada Hagoromo karena memang itulah takdir yang telah IA buat untuk Dunia Shinobi.

Kembali ke reaksi Hagoromo.

Hagoromo yang terkagetpun tak bisa berkata – kata apa lagi untuk tugas keduanya ini. ' _**Menghancurkan Dunia**_ ' itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Akan semudah itu jika Kami – _sama_ sendiri yang melakukannya, tapi Hagoromo hanyalah makhluk mortal yang kapan saja bisa mati karena hal apapun bahkan dari hal yang sepele. Namun Kami – _sama_ yang melihat dan tahu akan pemikiran Hagoromo hanya tertawa pelan saja karena secara tak sengaja Hagoromo telah meragukan kemampuan-Nya dalam hal meramu sebuah rencana.

" Tenang saja Hagoromo. Menghancurkan dunia bagiku memang mudah. Tapi aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi dari para ciptaanku jika mereka dihancurkan oleh makhluk yang bisa di bilang sama seperti mereka atau sesama ciptaanku. Aku memberimu tugas tersebut bukan tanpa perencanaan yang matang. Kau akan ku beri beberapa keutamaan.

 _Yang Pertama,_ Kau akan menjadi ciptaanku yang paling kuat di dimensi itu bahkan melebihi Naga Merah, peliharaanku disana. Kekuatan itu akan kau dapat setelah Naga Hitam kembali bersama Naga Merah, sebelum itu, kau hanya memiliki kekuatan ' _Ninshu_ ' mu saja. Untuk kekuatan lamamu mungkin kau tepat dibawah Naga Hitam. Takdir yang kuberikan padamu sangat banyak pilihannya, tinggal kau yang menentukan jalannya. Bahkan kau mempunyai takdir mati sebelum tugas – tugasmu selesai, tergantung jalan apa yang akan kau ambil seperti apa nantinya. Jangan sampai meremehkan hal sepele, karena meremehkan adalah jalan makhluk-Ku menuju kegagalan. " Ucap Kami – _sama_ panjang lebar dan diakhiri firman-Nya.

" Hamba mengerti, Kami – _sama_. Hamba akan melaksanakan tugas yang telah Anda berikan kepada saya dengan sebaik – baiknya. " Balas Hagoromo dengan menunduk hormat pada Kami – _sama_.

" Penjelasanku belum selesai Hagoromo " Kata Kami – _sama_ dengan cepat setelah balasan dari Hagoromo tadi.

" Ampuni Hamba, Kami – _sama_ " Lagi – lagi Hagoromo menunduk, kali ini karena ia meminta maaf pada Kami – _sama_.

" Ya tak masalah. Keutamaanmu yang Kedua yang ku berikan padamu adalah umur panjang. Ciptaanku di dimensi itu umumnya berumur hingga memiliki 5 turunan, namun kau kuberi umur 7 turunan. Kau akan terlahir kembali di dunia itu dari keluarga manusia biasa, tentunya kau tahu, manusia biasa umrunya tak sepanjang makhluk supranatural ciptaanku. Maka dari itu seiring berjalannya waktu dan perkembangan emosimu nantinya, kau harus menerima takdir yang aku tulis selama kau masih memiliki keluarga. Ketika keluargamu telah tiada maka takdirmu akan kau tentukan sendiri lewat jalan apa yang kau ambil nantinya. Tentang keluarga, kau juga memiliki keutamaan. " Jelas Kami – _sama_ dengan cukup rinci.

" Lalu apa itu, wahai Kami – _sama_ ? " Tanya Hagoromo tenang.

" _Yang Ketiga_ , setelah kehilangan keluargamu, kau akan membentuk keluargamu sendiri. Jika kau memiliki pengikut nantinya, maka umur pengikutmu akan menjadi sepanjang makhluk supranatural, jika pengikutmu manusia. Kenapa aku tak menyebut makhluk supranatural sebagai salah satu pengikutmu ? Jawabannya nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri seiring berjalannya waktu, bahkan kau tak akan percaya makhluk seke malaikat akan mencapmu sebagai orang sesat karena memang dunia itu sudah mencapai ujungnya, sehingga harus di rombak ulang. Disinilah fungsi keutamaan Ketiga mu ini karena keutamaan mu ini adalah juga merupakan tugasmu _Yang Ketiga_. Yakni memulai peradaban yang baru. Mungkin dari golongan makhluk supranatural hanya sedikit yang akan menjadi pengikutmu, jika kau menikahi ras selain dirimu, hasilnya nantinya akan menjadi Hybrid, kecuali Malaikat yang akan kuciptakan sendiri nantinya dan itu setelah seluruh dimensi itu kau binasakan kecuali para pengikutmu. "

" Tugas yang aku berikan ini memungkinkan bahwa tokoh antagonis dan protagonis akan bersatu dan berusaha mencegahmu yang merupakan protagonis utama. Maka dari itulah, tugasku ini kusebut dengan ' _PvP_ ', Protagonis vs Protagonis. Mereka yang menjadi target pembinasaanmu bisa saja membinasakanmu jika cara yang mereka ambil nantinya tepat dan tugasmu akan gagal. Jika nantinya kau mengalami kegagalan pada tugas yang Ku berikan ini, aku sama sekali tak akan menghukummu karena kau sudah berusaha dan ini murni dari usaha dari makhluk ciptaanku yang harusnya mencapai ujung. Itulah takdir, bisa berubah – ubah namun tetap berada di dalam suatu batasan. Semua itu adalah tugas yang aku berikan padamu. Kau sudah menerimanya dan tentu kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya hingga mencapai keberhasilan. Aku tak menolak adanya kegagalan karena dimana ada keberhasilan pasti juga ada kegagalan. " Ucap Kami – _sama_ panjang lebar, Hagoromo yang cepat tanggap pun mengerti hal apa saja yang dimaksud oleh sang penciptanya itu dari penjelasan awal sampai penjelasan akhir.

" Hai' Kami – _sama_ , Hamba mengerti. Hamba akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam menjalankan Amanat dari Anda. " Balas Hagoromo dengan mantap dan ternyata keraguan yang awalnya hinggap di hati kecil ' _Dewa Shinobi_ ' itu telah menguap begitu saja.

" Ya. Itulah yang aku harapkan darimu. Namun, kau memiliki konsekuensi terhadap keutamaan – keutamaan yang telah aku berikan. " Balas Kami – _sama_.

" Hai'. Hamba akan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati dan lapang dada apapun itu konsekuensinya. " Jawab Hagoromo dengan mantap tanpa adanya sedikit keraguan didalam hatinya.

" Kalau begitu, tak perlu aku beritahu bukan, konsekuensinya, karena kau sudah menerimanya maka kau tak perlu tahu bukan ? " Tanya Kami – _sama_ yang bermaksud menguji keseriusan Hagoromo.

" Hai', tak perlu tahupun tak apa, karena saya telah memantapkan hati, pikiran, jiwa dan raga saya. " Jawab Hagoromo tanpa panjang lebar dan telah membuat Kami – _sama_ yakin terhadap Hagoromo.

" Bagus Hagoromo. Sekarang kau boleh berpamitan pada keluargamu disini karena, sedikit bocoran, keluargamu disini merupakan salah satu konsekuensinya. " Titah Kami – _sama_ dan Hagoromo pun langsung pergi menuju keluarganya tanpa memikirkan perkataan dari Kami – _sama_ namun dia tetap berpamitan kepada Kami – _sama_.

Protagonis melawan Protagonis. Apa yang ada dibenakmu? Aneh? Didunia ini apapun bisa terjadi sekalipun itu terdengar mustahil. Protagonis melawan protagonis terkadang menjadi salah arti karena salah satu pihak akan dianggap Antagonis. Padahal apa yang mereka perjuangkan sama – sama hal baik. Lalu bagaimana jika Protagonis bersatu dengan Antagonis? Apakah Protagonis menjadi Antagonis atau sebaliknya ? Selama hal yang diperjuangkan itu adalah hal yang baik, orang yang memiliki tabiat buruk yang ikut memperjuangkannya pun akan ikut disebut Protagonis. Ini bukan soal penokohan, namun soal tindakan – tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Makhluk – makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Satu sisi, seseorang mengemban tugas untuk menyudahi sesuatu yang memiliki masa, di satu sisi yang lain seseorang berusaha memperpanjang sesuatu yang memiliki masa atau jangka waktu guna memperbaikinya. Mana yang benar ? Hanya Tuhan lah yang mengetahuinya.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Perkenalkan saya author baru dengan pen name ' Lucifer Roosevelt '. Saya hadir dan ingin meramaikan suasana di FFN yang menurut saya yang sudah jadi pembaca cukup lama di fandom crossover HS DxD x Naruto akhir – akhir ini menjadi sepi. Seingat saya dari jangka tahun 2013 sampai 2014 lah fandom ini ramai fic fic yang sangat menarik, tentunya yang saya maksudkan adalah dalam bentuk bahasa Indonesia, saya belum pernah baca yang versi english karena kemampuan saya yang masih kurang.**

 **Bagaimana Menurut Pembaca sekalian ? Tolong berilah saya masukan karena saya sebenarnya sangat ingin menjadi pembuat novel, saya ingin mencoba peruntungan ide cerita semi cannon dulu untuk emngetes seberapa jauh daya imajinasi saya. Sebut saja mencari pengalaman dulu. Yah walaupun tujuan perguruan tinggi saya nantinya cukup melenceng dari kesastraan. Mohon bantuannya, jika review yang saya dapatkan cukup baik maka, kerangka chapter 1 akan segera saya kembangkan jika tak dalam keadaan sibuk.**

 **Untuk masalah update nantinya mungkin paling cepat 1-2 minggu, saya tak mengikuti ekstrakurikuler sih sebenarnya, tapi kegiatan outdoor saya cukup banyak, paling banyak didominasi dengan kegiatan olah raga, (Sorry kalo malah curhat dan nambah word yang gak penting)**

 **Sampai sini saja karena ini hanya sebatas prolog, untuk penchapteran biasanya lebih dari 3k word, saya usahakan lebih, tapi juga menyesuaikan dengan alur. Saat saya membaca dan memahami banyak cerita, saya telah mngambil banyak kesimpulan, salah satunya adalah ini.**

" **Sebuah cerita akan menjadi tidak bagus jika sebenarnya telah mencapai akhir cerita namun memaksakan untuk memanjangkannya "**

 **LUCIFER ROOSEVELT GO HOME!**

 _ **Type Your Review Here**_

 **VVVVVVVVVV**

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **V**


End file.
